


Finding Fun

by OwOimari



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, PWP, and here it is, i did say i was gonna write an actual younger!genji with a reader, insert will smith pose with this fic bein his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOimari/pseuds/OwOimari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of your family members is getting married and you're all alone at the wedding with nobody to dance with or to talk to.</p>
<p>But the same goes for Genji.</p>
<p>And he knows a good opportunity to have fun when he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I took an au/idea of 'person a and b are alone at a friends/family wedding with nobody to dance with' and changed it a lil bit and decided 'hey let's make it smut while we're at it'.
> 
> A day late bday present for myself.

To say you were bored was not exactly wrong. Sure, you were having a good time at the wedding you were at, but at the current moment you had been sitting at your table for a good while now. You weren't too sure why you were here in the first place, one of your friends had gotten into an arranged marriage with another one of the Shimada family's members, and you had been invited along. You had a hunch the wedding was only because of what the Shimada family did and what your friend's family did went hand in hand, so a truce in the form of a wedding was the next best thing before anything bad had broken out.  
The Shimada's had flown over and within a few days to a week the wedding had been thrown, you had been dragged along to witness it, and now here you were, sitting at a table watching the two families mingle and get along.

Your eyes scanned along the room, looking for your one of your friends or maybe even a Shimada to talk to when your eyes landed on a green haired male sitting at a table, also alone. His eyes caught yours and he waggled his eyebrows. The hell? You looked away, face flushing and trying to fight the urge to sneak another look at him. He did look rather cute, so maybe one more look couldn't hurt? Your eyes slid on over to look at him and you gave a quiet noise of surprise when you had caught him staring at you, once again waggling his eyebrows and giving a smirk.

The next thing you knew when you turned your head away was the male had appeared in front of you in a few seconds flat, introducing himself and you introduced yourself back, Genji, as he had told you, noticed you were bored just as he was and wanted to fix the problem that was that you two were alone. He was apparently told by his elders that the best thing he could do was to make himself useful and make connections but his father had told him to have fun. You were told to 'have fun and mingle around' by the friend that had gotten married, but instead you had found yourself at a table until Genji had came on over.

You weren't exactly too sure how, but the green haired Shimada had gone from talking to you, to flirting with you and then to sweeping you off your feet and to a nearby hotel where he nipped at your neck, carefully removing your clothes so as to not tear or damage your expensive clothing before getting down to your panties and bra, stripping those off of you within a few seconds. He paid no mind to his own clothes as he gently pushed you onto the bed and let you adjust yourself better so you could lay your head on the pillows, allowing him to spread your legs apart and kissing along your thighs, giving a light chuckle at your needy whines before pressing kisses to your lower lips. Your soft moans let him know how he was doing when he slowly licked at your pussy before pushing his tongue in, your hips bucking and pushing towards his face as you tangled your fingers into his hair, noises of pleasure growing more louder the more he licked away.

The male hummed in delight at your writhing and moaning, holding you in place by wrapping his arms around your legs and holding your hips down- you noted that he was more muscular rather than scrawny like his formal clothes had been showing- and pushing his face in more closer, eagerly awaiting for you to come undone. With his skillful tongue it didn't take long for you to do so, crooning out his name and letting go of his hair as he raised his head up after licking you some more.

It was a bit unfair how he was still dressed and you weren't, so the moment you had enough strength back you had pulled his clothes off, peppering his body with kisses and admiring his muscles as he moved himself upwards but kept a hand on your hip before moving it down to your pussy, rubbing your clit with his thumb before slowly sliding in a finger as he continued on with his neck nipping from before, more moans coming from you. He was going at it a bit too slowly for your current liking, and a whine had come from you, a smirk on his face in response to your frown and needy look, so he had added in another finger, scissoring and spreading you out, rubbing at your spot once found for a few moments before pulling his fingers out and aligning himself at your entrance after throwing one of your legs over his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked, giving your neck and shoulder a kiss before pressing his lips against yours. You nodded, and he didn't move, wanting to hear you verbally say it.

"Yeah, I'm ready" you pouted, giving your hips a buck, wanting him to get on with it.

After a light chuckle from the green haired male he slowly pushed himself in, giving a groan of pleasure as you let out your own moan. Genji waited patiently, although his mind and body was begging for him to just pound you into the bed, he had enough common sense to let you adjust to his length before starting a slow pace, looking for the same spot his fingers had once found before leaning more in for a better angle, picking his speed up more once your moans had gotten more louder and needy.

As much as you both were enjoying the position you were in, Genji wanted to change it up, so he laid back, holding onto your hips and helping you along while also holding onto you as he moved, enabling him to thrust more deeper into you, allowing your hands to hold onto his when they searched for something to hold onto, not minding the hard squeezing they were doing. A hard thrust upwards and a hit on your spot made you see stars, his name falling from your lips albeit it was getting a little more incoherent with how he was fucking you.

You had to hand it to him, he sure had a lot of stamina as he once again changed position, this time sitting up and wrapping your legs around his waist as he folded his legs, allowing you to properly look into his eyes and admire them just as you did with his muscles before leaning in for a kiss, moaning into it as he thrusted into you and explored your mouth with his tongue, your hands exploring his hair and enjoying the softness of it between your fingers.

Genji had broken the kiss to nibble at your ear before whispering into it, "say my name more, I want to hear you call it out as you come."

You whimpered and moaned out his name between breaths, the male burying his face in the crook of your neck and groaning loudly, fingers digging into your hips but not too hard as your inner walls squeezed around his cock, getting more closer to your release. A few groans of your name along with some things in Japanese you didn't quiet understand, whether they were compliments or swears you weren't too sure but it was damn well hot enough for you to send you over the edge when he had slammed right into you at the right angle and cursed at least one word you were familiar with followed up with your name as he came into you made you cum as well, gripping onto his hair and calling out his name rather loudly.

Carefully and gently, Genji helped you off of him and set you down on the bed, laying next to you and holding you close, head once again finding its place comfortably between your head and neck, pulling up the blankets and humming softly in delight, the soft humming lulling you to sleep.


End file.
